


Love in the Shadows

by GalaxyFantasma



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: FLUFF YES, M/M, Many character - Freeform, Romance, all of fluff, maybe drama, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFantasma/pseuds/GalaxyFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Garrett aka Master Thief. A professional and highly accomplished burglar in the wall of city, yet not even the city watch dog or Thief-Taker General couldn’t bring him down. The last whereabouts knows Thief-Taker have died by a collapse building and the Master Thief disappeared in thin air. But what it will take to bring the Master Thief down?”</p><p>This person lay the paper down as he look the other paper. “Corvo Attano? I have heard he was strip from Lord Protector? He was knows as either Assassin or vigilante for the Loyalist Conspiracy. He successfully rescues the Empress’s daughter, Emily and regains his title once more. But does this mean is he still the assassin or Loyalist Conspiracy?”<br/>Both wanted paper lay side-by-side.</p><p>“But what if the Master Thief and the Assassin joins forces?” It begins to rub the chin.</p><p>Would they just become enemies for something they treasure the most or become friends? Or even better, more than just two men tangle in the shadows of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! City of Dunwall and The Eternal City! Hahaha never mind what I just said.  
> This may be my first attempt to write a fanfiction about this two and wow, never thought I would end up shipping them after I have play their games. Honestly, you do not want to see me fangirling over the corner about those two grow ass men.
> 
> Anyway, I am hoping to actually write bit longer and hope to update when I can. You can also find this fanfiction on my wattpad. The same Title if you look at your browser search.
> 
> Do not mind the error of spelling, grammar, etc but if you like to point it out, go ahead. I wouldn't mind some few critical since I am bilingual (Yes I speak two language, it kinda mix some words up right?). Anyway, thank you for stopping by and don't let those pesky guards stop your exit!
> 
> Update: 12/24/2015 : I recently found an proof-read (or editor, whatever you think it sound right) who is helping me to fix some chapter and previously new chapter so yes some will be change all because of her help. I am grateful to you know found someone to help my grammar and spelling issues. Although there was some she was confuse that I tried to change it a bit or try to put what I was trying to say so yeah

Weeks went by in Dunwall Tower, everything has settled down since the Royal Protector’s daughter was returned safe and sound. Corvo Attano would sacrifice his life to save Emily Kaldwin from unfamiliar and unknown enemies. He also saved her once from Farley Havelock and his two most trusted Loyalists. Who had betrayed him by poisoning his drink and sending him away. Never alas, Corvo performed his duties to protect his one and only biological daughter. He was happy he could protect this, the memories of his Empress; Jessamine’s death lay heavily in his heart. He remembers the day she was murdered and that same day he was framed for her assassination.

 

 

 

“Corvo?”

 

 

 

The sweet and innocent voice snapped him from thoughts, his head looked down to see Emily standing in front of him. “Oh sorry, were you saying something?”

 

 

 

Emily laughs. “Stop daydreaming Corvo, we have lots of things to do tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Corvo couldn’t help but to chuckle. “Of course, I’m sorry Empress.”

 

 

 

Emily shakes her head. “I’m not an Empress yet.”

 

 

 

“You will be soon enough, Emily.”

 

 

 

She pouts directly at Corvo which causes him to chuckle more. He ruffles her hair affectionately. “Now, it’s time we should rest.”

 

 

 

“Aw, do I have to?”

 

 

 

Corvo nods. “You must rest to feel energized tomorrow. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one comes to get you.”

 

 

 

Corvo was sincere with his words as Emily nods, heading straight to her room after they finish studying in the library. He stood as he followed her, thinking she needs a good night kiss. Some say, Emily is Corvo’s biological daughter. But those are just rumors spreading. No one can be sure since Corvo and Jessamine were the only ones to know about this. As Emily enters her room, Corvo follows her in. She removes her shoes before she climbs into bed, leaving some space for Corvo to sit down.

 

 

 

“Sleep well, Emily.” Corvo said, planting a gentle kiss on Emily’s head.

 

 

 

She gave a faint smile before snuggling into her pillow. “Night Corvo.”

 

 

 

He carefully lowers the lamp light and heads to the door. Before he could close it, he looks at Emily once more, the little empress slept peacefully. The sound was music to Corvo’s ears shutting the door softly, he sighs. It was not an easy job to regain his title as Lord Protector. He did everything he could to clear his name with Emily’s support. Such a small child to carry so much work, she is too young to have so much stress. Corvo was determined to help make sure she makes the right choices.

 

 

 

He guides himself down stairs as he was met by the guards of Dunwall Tower. The guard lifts his arm and salutes him. “Lord Protector!”

 

 

 

Corvo blinks. “At ease, soldier. What’s the matter?”

 

 

 

“A letter came by; it was signed directly to you.” Said the guard as he withdrew the old mid-tone letter from his pocket, before handing it to Corvo.

 

 

 

It raised his suspicions but he took the letter. “Does it say who sent it to me?”

 

 

 

The guard shook his head as Corvo gave permission to leave. He took the chance to get the letter opener to open it. With the sound of the blade breaking the sealed paper apart, he put it away. There was a white sheet folded up inside as he withdrew it. Placing the mid-tone letter on the table, he begins to unfold it. It did not say from whom it was, but whoever this person is, they knew Corvo was an Assassin. This made Corvo grow anxious. Surely, no one knew Corvo was the assassin responsible the disappearance of the Lord Regent. Something seemed off. He folds the letter once more and places it inside of his jacket before leaving to rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Eternal City meets the darkness. A night where the Master Thief rests high above in the clock tower, sleeping in his bed. He had suddenly stopped thieving after what happened with Erin and Orion. Surely, he saved the city before it fell into chaos. And Erin. Erin had disappeared leaving no trace. Or at least he thought she had finally died after he tried saving her. He lifts his hand above his face, the scar was in the process of healing but it remains to remind him of the arrow that pierced it. Garrett was able to successfully steal everything from inside the Keep Safe. But it was no more than memories now as he clenched his fist and hit the side of his bed. Garrett let out a heavy sigh as he slowly sits up to cross his legs. Perhaps a burglary job would lift his mood up. After all, his best friend Basso must be growing worried about Garrett’s sudden disappearance. He stood up away from his bed as he went to gear up. Never thought he was going to wear it again, besides, it is the only thing he enjoys.

 

 

 

As soon he was done suiting up, he headed straight to the stairs then up to the window to the clock tower plaza. The city hadn’t changed, not even one bit after what happened. Still the Watch patrolled the city. How much did Garrett miss? He shakes his head as he swiftly runs on the roof heading to The Crippled Barrick. Where Basso would be either drinking or what Garrett thought. Worried where his best thief in the city was. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at that last thought out loud. If it wasn’t for Basso being there for him, Garrett would have no one to trust. Since after all, even one friendship can lead to betrayal. As Garrett was lost in his thoughts, he did not realize how quickly he made it there. Without even being caught by the Watch, surprisingly.

 

 

 

“I wasn’t really expecting that.” Garrett murmured to himself.

 

 

 

Garrett walks behind the Crippled Barrick, which lead to the outside. Things never change and he was glad about it. He spotted that the door to Basso’s lower floor was open. He slightly smirks, thinking to surprise him as he went down the stairs. Quietly and cautiously, he stayed behind the door way. Taking a quick peek, he sees Basso staring at several unorganized papers on his desk. Garrett can see how tired Basso is but he was also drinking some red wine, and his eyes. Was Basso really crying? Garrett shakes his head as he walks in. Still Basso did not notice anyone walking in.

 

 

 

“Are you going to drink until you pass out, Basso?”

 

 

 

It causes his friend to snap his head up as his eyes grew wider. From being unexpected or surprised to see his best friend? Either way, it causes Basso to stand up as the seat tips over.

 

 

 

“Garrett! You little rascal!”

 

 

 

Basso walks up to Garrett and gave him a big, tight hug. Garrett gladly returns it as he pats his back. “I’m not dead yet Basso.”

 

 

 

“Hell not! I thought something bad happened to you!” Basso explained as he pulls away and took one more glance to look at Garrett. “How’s the hand?”

 

 

 

Garrett looks at it as he waves it in front of Basso. “Still in the process of healing, it will leave only leave a scar.”

 

 

 

“That’s good to hear, at least Thief-Taker General deserved what he got.” Basso chuckles.

 

 

 

Garrett chuckled along with Basso. “I’m certain he must be dead after that collapse.”

 

 

 

“Many guards went to investigate.” Basso shakes his head as he explains. “But anyway, came to do some jobs?”

 

 

 

“Sure, I need to distract myself.” Garrett shrugs.

 

 

 

“I got just the thing.” Basso went to his desk scattered with papers and withdrew a paper.

 

 

 

Garrett raises an eyebrow. “And that is?”

 

 

 

“I’m not sure but this just came in, no client name.” Basso handed it to him.

 

 

 

Garrett took it as he look at it. “I’ll read this, though it seems strange. Got any others?”

 

 

 

“Certainly, I have several from other clients.” Basso laughs as he went to look for more.

 

 

 

It took a moment for the Master Thief to look at the paper as he opened it. He wasn’t sure what to expect from a letter with an unknown client. Surely it had a lot paragraph full on the small letter, but it did not ask what to steal, if it was jewelry from the riches or anything. He sighs as he put it in his pocket. As Basso returned, he hands one easy job for Garrett. Either way, Garrett decides to take them all and begin his burglary jobs. Once he got out, he thought as he finishes doing both the clients and Basso’s job, to head back to the Clock Tower and read that mysterious letter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I thank you for coming, Piero.” Corvo was walking outside from the Dunwall Tower to greet the Loyalist, his greatest friend.

 

 

 

Piero fixes his glasses as he smiles at Corvo. “The call sounded urgent. Why did you want me to come?”

 

 

 

Corvo withdrew the letter and handed it to him. “I received this letter and I have less than three days to decide.”

 

 

 

Piero took it as he skimmed through it. “Three days for what?”

 

 

 

“To head to The Eternal City, at least that what the letter said.”

 

 

 

Piero looked dumbfounded at Corvo. “Eternal City? For what?”

 

 

 

Corvo sighs. “But I can’t leave Emily without protection.”

 

 

Piero handed the letter back as he pat Corvo’s shoulder. “Think about it. You know you can trust me and my inventions to protect the young Empress.”

 

 

 

Corvo took it as he smiles. “Alright, I’ll think about it."


	2. Three Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never I thought my sister and my best friend force write the second chapter so soon hahaha  
> Anyway here you go XD It may sound bit boring but it is the first try
> 
> Update: 1/8/2016 : Aye another edit was done so here it is! Credits to my editor SolidPersona, who edit this chapter!

_Garrett’s POV_

 

 

 

I grabbed the letter off my desk; it was late afternoon in Eternal City. I wait until night falls so I may resume my night time activity. It was never safe to steal in broad daylight but I can hear faint commotion from below the clock tower. I chuckle faintly as my eyes falls on the letter. The same letter that Basso gave to me. The one with the unknown client with no object needing to be stolen. Only a few ridiculous words, but two of them caught my attention.

 

 

 

“Three days?” I mutter to myself.

 

 

 

No main objective, just three days. But what happens in three days? I rub my chin as I began to plot this out. Three days could mean I could be captured, murdered, or taken in for interrogation. Chances are one thing but hope is another. Whoever the person must be, they were smart to send this to Basso. I shake my head as I fold it and hide it once more. As I turned around, I realize how much the sky was darkening. When I went to grab my equipment, I realized I had grabbed the Claw. Erin’s claw. I could feel a weight in my chest, but I didn’t shed a tear. Not until the day I hide in my cave, would one single tear stream down from my cheek.

 

 

 

I shook those thoughts away; everything is in the past. None of them were ever coming back, not even Erin. She had been a troublemaker from the start. I reflected as I climb out of the clock tower. It was difficult for her to understand what I was trying to teach her. Yeah sure. I only wish she could have listened to me for once and maybe, just maybe, none of this would ever have happened.

 

 

 

“But this is what she gets,” I said as I stare into the distance atop stone market before dropping down.

 

 

 

I made contact to the floor before swiftly hiding behind the crates, leaning to the side to observe the area. No sight of the Watch or any civilians. I shrug as I took the chance to run, turning corner into every alley I can take. As I reached a dead end, I noticed a hidden door in the corner of my eye. This must be where a gold and silver ring is being kept hidden. I end up smiling to myself. This will be a quick job to get over and done with before anyone notices. As I got in and scanned the surrounding area, I slowly closed my right eye as I activate the focus ability.

 

 

 

"This should be fun.”

 

 

 

 

_Corvo’s POV_

 

 

 

I held the paper in front of my face as lists of names form in my cloud of thoughts. A sigh escapes from my lips as I rub my forehead using my thumb, index, and middle finger. I had difficulty sleeping last night, meaning I was visited by the Outsider once again. I could almost hear his voice echoing in the back of my mind with his questions and clues. What am I going to do with this letter? Am I going to murder someone? Let someone live? Those questions never leave my mind in peace. What am I going to do? I can’t just leave Emily all alone with all her duties of being Empress.

 

 

 

A surprise knock rapped against my door. I quickly hid the paper under a book and cleared my throat. “Come in.”

 

 

 

The door opened to reveal a young servant, one who I quickly recognized. “Callista, what bring you here?”

 

 

 

“I’ve noticed how distracted you seem and Emily is worried about you.”

 

 

 

I stare for a few seconds before shaking my head. “Where is Emily?”

 

 

 

“In the library, would you like me to fetch her for you?”

 

 

 

“No, but thank you. I’ll go find her myself.”

 

 

 

I took the chance to go find Emily with Callista’s help. I heard up-stairs to the second floor where the library was located. It wasn’t that far from the staircase. As I walked in, I spotted Emily sitting in a chair. The reading chair as she would say, because I would sit there whenever I would read a bedtime story. I smile as I approached her, noticing she was fast asleep. Which lead me to laugh softly as I kneel down to caress her cheek. It caused her to flinch as she woke up.

 

 

 

“Mmm-who?”

 

 

 

“Did I disturb your nap?” I ask as I smile down at her.

 

 

 

“No, but I was worried about you.” Emily said as she sat up in her chair.

 

 

 

“You shouldn’t be, but I’m thinking you’re concerned why I’m so distracted.” I say as she nods her head.

 

 

 

“Yes, you weren’t like this before you got that letter.”

 

 

 

I wasn’t fully sure how to explain the situation. “Emily, I have exactly three days to decide.”

 

 

 

Her eyes widened in shock before a look of confusion replaced it. “To decide what?”

 

 

 

“To head to The Eternal City and –“

 

 

 

“Empress Emily and Lord Protector!”

 

 

 

We turned to the door to see the guard screaming outside the door frame. I stood in front of Emily as the guard rushed inside. I raise an eyebrow as I felt a tight fist holding my coat. Emily was frightened.

 

 

 

“Report now. I commanded in a firm tone.

 

 

 

“Someone has broken into the royal safe. We need you to come at once!”

 

 

 

I nod in affirmation before I look over my shoulder to Emily. “You know where to hide?”

 

 

 

Emily nodded once as I quickly follow the guard. The guard guides me downstairs into the deepest levels of Dunwall Tower, where the royal safe was kept. It was almost impossible for a master thief, or whoever it could be, to be able to crack the safe and get in. I know because I was beside Jessamine every time we ran tests on the safe. As we made it to the room, we spot the safe wide open with nothing inside. I stare at it, then continue to stare more in disbelief. I was beyond shock; whoever did this must be either a genius or a master locksmith.

 

 

 

“Don’t let this thief get away.” I said to the Guard.

 

 

 

“Yes Lord Protector!”

 

 

 

I slowly place my hand on the edge of the safe’s door. I look around every inch of it, looking for any clues. This really surprised all of us. We made sure that no one could lock-pick this easily. I continue to look around before turning my attention to the keyhole. Placing my hand beside it, I brush it with my thumb. It made it seem almost too easy to open, as if they had the key. But the key is secure with me, unless. I withdrew my hand as I start to head outside, but then I catch movement in the corner of my eye. I spot a swiftly moving shadow far away from me. I grab my sword and spin it to for the blade to rise up. I stood there for what I believe to be thirty seconds or so. Nothing sprung out at me or moved to cause an alarm. I put away my blades as I headed inside, but I still felt a presence watching me as I stepped inside the tower. I gave one last look over my shoulder but heard absolute silence.

 

 

 

“I will get to the bottom of this.”


	3. Answer

_Corvo POV_

 

 

 

It was almost impossible for me to sleep for the next day. After what happen last night, Emily couldn’t sleep either. I stay the rest of the night on her room in able to sleep. I will ever get the bottom of this mystery crime, even if I have to figure out not to drag Emily to this. My thoughts slowly dismiss as I ran my finger onto my hair, the bright and warm shine through Emily’s window. Mostly too bright that causes her flinch slightly to wake up. I turn my head down at her as she opens her eyelid.

 

 

 

Emily yawns as she rubs her eye. “Corvo?”

 

 

 

“I’m here, Emily.” I reassure her.

 

 

 

She yawns once more. “Did you have any sleep?”

 

 

 

I shook my head as she slowly frowns. “I did not, it was impossible to sleep since what happen.”

 

 

 

“That is no excuse for you to not get any sleep.” Emily waves her index finger at me.

 

 

 

I chuckle at her discipline at me. “You’re right, after we eat breakfast. I’d sneak in for a few naps.”

 

 

 

Emily smiles, securing her arm around me as I hold her close. “Good, I don’t want you to exhaust yourself.”

 

 

 

“I won’t, now let’s get going.”

 

 

 

Once Emily pulled away and jumps off from the bed, I chuckle at her silly moments. As she went to skipping as she hums while I followed her behind. We were encounter by Callista, Emily’s servant and suitor. She smiled at Emily as she turns to me, in the right moment I realize there is something bit strange.

 

 

 

“Morning.” I said, bowing my head to her.

 

 

 

“Morning Corvo, Emily. Heading for breakfast?” She asks as Emily grins.

 

 

 

“Yes, you should join us!”

 

 

 

“Of course, I’ll join you but may I have your permission to speak with Corvo?”

 

 

 

Emily looked at me as I nodded at her. “Alright, don’t take too much longer.”

 

 

 

I watch as Emily skip down to the stair as I turn to Callista. She seem nervous as I can tell, which I blink as crosses my arm. “Is there something wrong?”

 

 

 

“Forgive me Corvo but I couldn’t help to see that letter you keep under your book.” Callista bow her head, admitting her crimes as if she committed one.

 

 

 

I raise an eyebrow to slowly rewind my memories as I let out a disappointed sigh. “What did you read?”

 

 

 

“Half of it forgives me.”

 

 

 

“I guess I can’t always keep this away from you, uh?” I said shaking my head.

 

 

 

Callista looks up at me. “What?”

 

 

 

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do. I can’t exactly leave Emily alone if I ever leave to Eternal City.” I explain to her.

 

 

 

She rubs her forearm. “Why Eternal City? Why there?”

 

 

 

I sigh once more. “That’s the point, I have to go there.”

 

 

 

“And—“

 

 

 

“—No, I am not. I’d go there, check and come back.” I cut her off, knowing what she’s going to say.

 

 

 

“But you haven’t decided?”

 

 

 

I stare at her deeply as I shift my eyes to the corner. “Perhaps, but I’d like to have Piero here with his equipment to protect Dunwall tower in the meantime I’m gone.”

 

 

 

“I understand and it wouldn’t be that bad to have Piero here.” Callista said, agreeing.

 

 

 

“Then is decided.”

 

 

 

I said as I head straight down to the stair but stopped at mid-stair to turn on her. “I’ll speak this with Emily and try contract with Piero. I’d like him be here by tonight.”

 

 

 

Callista nod as she follows down the stair then slowly we both march to the dining hall. I for now must find a way to explain this Emily without causing certain trouble. I know she is a strong but sometimes I can’t just leave with making sure she has all the protection she needs. This journey may be dangerous but I look down at outsider’s mark. I sigh softly; I do hope I’d finish this mission.

 

 

 

 

 

_Garrett POV_

 

 

 

 

“You outstand yourself again, Garrett.” Basso chuckle as he admires the ring.

 

 

 

I shrug. “It was easy.”

 

 

 

Basso chuckle as he hand the ring back, I took it as I stare confuse. “Keep it, Garrett.”

 

 

 

“Wait, what?”

 

 

 

He chuckle once more as he walks around me to directly where he keeps his other book. “You deserve that ring, besides. You went through a lot hell to get it.”

 

 

 

I stare at the detail on the ring, smooth and round. I toss it up as I catch it and hide it one my pocket. In the right moment I heard Basso calling me out, turn my head to him. “Did you say something?”

 

 

 

“Yes, have you finally decided?”

 

 

 

Basso walks up with the box of few books and places it on his desk. I withdrew the fold letter and look at him. “I have.”

 

 

 

Basso lifts his both arm. “So?”

 

 

 

I chuckle as I walk toward the candle, warm enough. Hot enough to burn anything, I hover the letter above it as I watch the fire interfere into the letter. The crispy sound was music to my ear as I let it go. Drop into the floor as it slowly turn into black onyx texture, a smile creep on my lips. As I look at Basso, he raises an eyebrow at my sudden-action. I usually never burn a letter before but this is my first. As my finger grasp around sooth, glass, I lift it and slowly rotate down as liquid hit the burn letter.

 

 

 

“I take that as a no?” Basso asks as he shakes his head.

 

 

 

“Pretty much.” I turn and set the jar down. “I know you did your research to figure out who this person is, I understand that. But I am not doing this, without the name or how this person knows me. I’m not doing this kind of work.”

 

 

 

“I was kind hoping you’d say that. Besides, you better clean that mess you did.” Basso pointed at it.

 

 

 

I chuckle. “Can’t do, I have another thieving to do.”

 

 

 

Basso groans and took my chance to head straight the doorway.

 

 

 

“And Garrett.”

 

 

 

I stop midway.

 

 

 

“Forget what I said, I’m glad you decided not to do it.”

 

 

 

I was already long gone but I chuckle to myself as I climb back to the building.

 

 

 

“Let someone else do that job.” I mutter to myself.


	4. Good Bye

_Corvo POV_

 

 

 

The afternoon meets the night at Dunwall, almost too dangerous to head on the streets. I shake my head as I stayed outside while I watch Emily watch how the sun set. She was pretty amazed about it, I couldn’t help but to smiles at her. She’s just like her mother, well, almost as her mother. She gets some part of me, but I won’t deny that. I sigh, saying good bye is hard for me. Piero was already here, somehow, he’s focusing working the mechanics security system while I’m gone.

 

 

 

“Emily?” I call out for her name.

 

 

 

I realize I brought her back to reality as she runs up to me. “Yes Corvo?”

 

 

 

I kneel down to her exact height. “Remember what I told you? In the moment we got interrupt by the alarm?”

 

 

 

Emily blinks but slowly nods.

 

 

 

“I have decided, I’ll be gone not for long but I will come back soon enough.”

 

 

 

“What?!” She looks shocked from what I said.

 

 

 

“I’m heading to Eternal City, meeting someone. Once I’m done with this business, I’ll come back.” I said, adding a bit lie about meeting someone.

 

 

 

Emily looks down. “But who will watch me over?”

 

 

 

I pat her head causing her to look at me. “Piero is here, you have Callista. Don’t worry; I trust you will do this fine.”

 

 

 

It was a moment of silence but I was caught off surprise. Emily embrace me tightly, I can almost feel her fear of being alone without me. I slowly secure my arm around her as I gave a soft kiss above her head. It was painful to just leave her right now, but my thoughts were broken as I heard a faint sob.  I wasn’t sure what I’ll find at Eternal City. Still, I hate to see Emily sad as I hold her much closer to me. My only child who belongs to Empress that happens to be my secret lover. I know it almost impossible to keep it, and then I felt a warm wet stream down on my cheek.

 

 

 

“You know I love you, right?” I mumble to her.

 

 

 

“I love you too Daddy.”

 

 

 

I pull away as I was able to wipe some watery on her eyelid. “Be a good girl. Behave with them.”

 

 

 

Emily sniffs as she nods. “Come back soon, Corvo.”

 

 

 

I stood up as I took Emily by my hand and guide her back to her home. The only thing I will miss is Emily the mostly. And is my responsibility to take care of her, but I’d hope the closest people I trust to make sure she stay safe. Once we made it back, we were meeting by Callista and Piero standing side by side. I looked over at Emily as she looks up. I gave a slightly nod, letting go her hand. The heavy feeling weight above my heart to see her like this.

 

 

 

“Good bye, Corvo.”

 

 

 

I lift her chin as I smiled to her. The only thing I was make is to make her smiles.

 

 

 

“Good bye Emily.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Garrett POV_

 

 

 

 

 

Making way to my destination, just few more blocks on the roof. I keep it low and stealthy to not alert the other from bellow to me. Slowly I stop walking as I lean on the edge, shift my eye side to side. Only few guards belong to me, taking a nice nap. Show the sign of how lazy they must be with their job. I chuckle slightly as I stood up. In hope to find an easy entrance since I do not do well on the doors. Continue looking around, I found an air vent. It must be connection to this building.

 

 

 

“Never I thought this would be too easy.” I mumble as I head straight to it.

 

 

 

With just a few steps, I heard a bow snap as I pull my entire body away from the target. The arrow strike pierced into the metal. I follow the sound from the bow as I meet a shadow figure. At first, I thought it was Thief-Taker General. To which I thought he was dead, but how I wish I was wrong. The moonlight barely shines to the body to reveal a person.

 

 

 

“Erin.”

 

 

 

“Garrett.”

 

 

 

I wish I was wrong but I couldn’t help to feel glad. I’m confuse yet excited, mad but happy. Erin is still alive but I slowly realize. She isn’t one my student that I taught her, she was more… Dark, cold bloody, she is ready to kill anyone. Erin hops down and stands just few away from me. Putting her bow on her back as she cross her arm. She surely never change, she was still the same Erin. The Erin who kill and fix mistakes fast as soon she is done dealing with the enemy. I sigh at this reunion.

 

 

 

“I see you’re still the same, Erin.” I said, narrow my eye at her.

 

 

 

“That is? No Hello? You don’t change, Garrett.” Erin glared at me.

 

 

 

I clench my jaw. “Neither are you. What are you doing here?”

 

 

 

I heard a sigh coming out from her. “Good bye.”

 

 

 

“Good bye?” I blink, twice.

 

 

 

“Yes, Good bye.”

 

 

 

“Wait, wait.” I try to get closer to her.

 

 

 

But I was meeting by a hidden blade press under my jaw onto my neck.

 

 

 

“Don’t ever come closer to me. I said Good bye as I am leaving Eternal City.”

 

 

 

I slowly frowned at her. “You what?”

 

 

 

She slowly press it bit harder. “I became an assassin, perhaps this is my right job, no? I appreciate that you took me in to become your apprentice.”

 

 

 

“Erin…” I wasn’t sure what to say. “You can come back if you stop your violence behavior.”

 

 

 

Erin slowly pulls down her dagger. “No Garrett. I cannot but…”

 

 

 

I watch as she pulls something out from her pocket and put her hand at me. I hesitated but I open my hand as she drops something on it. I clench it as I pull it back then once again, I open it. A heavy feeling appeared once again at my heart.

 

 

 

“Is this…”

 

 

 

“It is, my first time I steal. You taught me that…”

 

 

 

I put the golden hair pin on my pocket as I looked at her. “I sure did…”

 

 

 

“Thank you and…” She looked away. “I sorry I cause you a lot trouble to save me.”

 

 

 

As I open my mouth and extend my hand to grab her, she was already gone. I stood there as I watch but close my hand as it shake. Drop into my knee as I shake my head, I wouldn’t let this feel bring me down. But it was too much to bear, too much to contain it back. I wasn’t sure how long I stayed there, trying to dismiss this strange feeling. I sharply breathe as I was able to bring myself to stand up.

 

 

 

“Good bye, Erin.”


	5. New Face

_Corvo POV_

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t easy to travel on boat from Dunwall to Eternal City due the road were close for remodeling. It was easier to travel there but it was close for reason. Yet that reason was never explained so that would mean something is going on. But it was better to try checking that road once midnight falls. At least where everyone is asleep, I couldn’t help but to sigh behind the newspaper from Eternal City. There wasn’t any particular that could catch my attention as I flip the next page. Until I was caught a by a wanted poster planted on the newspaper.

 

 

 

I decide to read what it means. A public enemy number one who wanted either dead or alive for five hundred gold coins as reward, I chuckle to myself. A thief uh? Here on Eternal City? He doesn’t seem that too savvy, he seemed smarted to able get away from politics and guard. The draw picture seems in middle age, almost as me. It also has several scar on the left side, one above from the eyebrow as it goes down where the eyes to the cheekbone.

 

 

 

If I were to capture this thief, perhaps it would be a safe place. But I know myself; I also steal stuff back when I was ‘executed’. Still, I figure how to steal without letting Emily know. I close the newspaper and fold it as I place it under my armpit as I stood up. Grabbing my luggage to see the dock of Eternal City. I assume I need to call a carriage to find a nearest Inn to stay over. The boat reaches the dock as rope where able pulls down. I was watching the whole thing from the rail. My gaze turn to look at the place, it can be tell it is a busy city. I felt my interruption of several people pushing each other, but I was able to maintain my balance and let this wild crowd pass by. Once it was done, I took the change to walk down.

 

 

 

As I made to the dock wooden floor, I could hear a lot commotion between all different kinds. Family, lover and friend, also co-worker. I look around, since I was too new to this place. Until I was struck by luck, bunch guards were there. Yet something told me they truly don’t seem friendly, but I dismiss it as I walked up to them.

 

 

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen.”

 

 

 

Only two snap their head at me, then one of them ask. “What?”

 

 

 

Lousy mood is it? “I’d like to know where I can find a nearest Inn?”

 

 

 

“Oh, would you look at that? This poor sucker is lost.” Said one the guard as he laugh.

 

 

 

“And go ask us if we know a nearest Inn!” The other one join.

 

 

 

I sigh as I look around for any eyewitness. They continue to laugh as I loaded my pistol and crossbow at their faces. Slowly they fade their laughter as they gulp. I gave them my serious expression.

 

 

 

“Now that I got you both silence, tell me the nearest Inn in this city.”

 

 

 

“W-Wait calm down! W-We tell, we tell!” Said one of them, begging to have their life.

 

 

 

“I thought so.” I lower them and put them on my belt.

 

 

 

“If you take the Baron’s Way south, continue straight to Fish market. In there take to your left to able reach on Baron’s Way North. You’ll be able take to StoneMarket, one of our worker will guide to nearest Inn.”

 

 

 

I nodded. “Thank you gentlemen, I will take my lead.”

 

 

 

Before I could go, one of them grab by my bicep arm as I looked at them.

 

 

 

“You’re familiar.” One of them said.

 

 

 

“Perhaps you heard me, Lord Protector from Dunwall.” I told them as I forcibly pull my arm away.

 

 

 

Both of them gasp as they quickly kneel down. “We’re sorry to laugh at you! Please forgive us!”

 

 

 

I blink to this surprising action but shook my head. “Don’t, I can forget this and go on my way.”

 

 

 

They quickly apologize once more then offered me a quick carriage to get stonemarket. I took it, it was better than walking through this whole city. As I gotten in the carriage and watch it moves, I took a chance to glance on the carriage window. From inside the Eternal City, surely there were many people out for collect food and working. And then I notice those poor people who beg for coin on the street. It was almost the same as Dunwall, except weepers. None of them seem the same as weepers back home. In the right moment I realize how long I was gazing the scenario to I already made to the place. The door was pulled out as I look.

 

 

 

“We’re here.”

 

 

 

I nodded as I withdrew at least 3 gold coins and hand it to the driver. As I got out, I look at the stonemarket. I slowly looked at the tall building with a giant clock on it.

 

 

 

“If that the clocktower, I must be somewhere at the plaza right now.” I mumble to myself as I scan the area.

 

 

 

I can see the tavern then next to it a small place. I quickly recall it the Inn for that small sign. Perhaps is owned by the same tavern owner. I slowly head straight to the Inn as I push the door in. Which cause the bell above from the door to rang, the atmosphere was somewhere clean. The place was busier with plenty guest in. I looked around to found a counter desk. By my surprise, I founded one right in front of me, just few quarter. I took my steps to head over there.

 

 

 

“Hello and welcome Crippled Inn, may I help you?” The youngest men ask me.

 

 

 

“Yes, I’d like to rent a room for at least two nights.”

 

 

 

“Certain, here for a small vacation?” He asks as he opens the book, looking for a room I assume.

 

 

 

“I’m…” I stop myself to think what I’m about to say. “A small business trip.”

 

 

 

He raises an eyebrow. “A business?”

 

 

 

I clear my throat, trying to find a best way to make a lie. “Yes, I’m supposed to meet with Baron tomorrow. He have sent letter back at Dunwall Tower to have a quick meeting.”

 

 

 

I wait for him to take the bait. “Oh, then you must be related to Empress?”

 

 

 

“I’m actually the Lord Protector.” I pointed out.

 

 

 

He nods. “I see, well I wish you best of luck. Here is your key to your room and make sure to keep anything personal stuff hidden.”

 

 

 

I took the key and look at him. “How so?”

 

 

 

He pointed the wanted poster, the same poster I saw on the newspaper. I give a quick good bye and head to find the room. Just few steps as I made to the third floor, I look at the key number. So this perhaps must be to room number. I counted to each different door with a number on it. Then, I was able to find it, place the key into hole to unlock it. I push the door and look around the room. Simple enough, I close the door behind me as I sigh.

 

 

 

“And now to wait nightfall.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Garrett POV_

 

 

 

 

“I came as soon as I can, Basso.” I told him as he scatters some paper.

 

 

 

“Good! I have another job for you, Garrett.”

 

 

 

“Let’s hear it.”

 

 

 

Basso pulls out the paper and laugh. “Alright, you know that new Inn?”

 

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

 

“Alright, the Inn is full of plenty rich people and I want you to collect as much they have.”

 

 

 

I chuckle. “Gold coins?”

 

 

 

Basso nodded. “Yes so I can take those and give it to the poor.”

 

 

 

“I get the feeling there is something more than give it to the poor.” I pointed out, I know Basso too well.

 

 

 

Basso sighs as he chuckle. “Just do the job and I’ll explain you when you get back.”

 

 

 

I head out from Basso’s place to the clocktower plaza. It was already nightfall and I took the quickest way to climb to the roof. As I look bellow, the same watch guard. Nothing change does it? I chuckle to myself as I head to the new Inn according what Basso told me. The place was easy to find but for now I must find a way to get in. The windows are usually the trickiest way to get in but I do not want to cause any trouble sign. There must be another window that leads to the room vacancy.

 

 

 

I began to walk on the edge of the outside Inn’s window, slowly and caution. Until I spotted one particular window which I took to get closer look. This window was open, strange. But I decide to take it anyway, as I got in. I scan the room first to find empty but there were some luggage on it. I didn’t hesitate to give a quick check for any particular gold coins. As the moment I realize it was lock, nothing cannot fix with a little pick-lock. I withdrew them from my wrist glove and began to do it. It didn’t took me second as I was able to open the luggage.

 

 

 

But I was able to find was some clothes and a mask. Not just a normal mask, but a horrified mask. Like a human skull and it was well detailed. As I picked it up to observe it closely, this mask obtains some telescope function.

 

 

 

“This could cost a fortune.” I mumble to myself.

 

 

 

I did not have a clue of where I can put this mask to hold in order to leave this room. I try to figure how, because the mask doesn’t fit in my pocket. Not in the moment I heard the door open behind me with a creek.

 

 

 

“What the?”

 

 

 

“Shit.”

 

 

 

I wasn’t going to stay to look at this person; I quickly took off from the window. I can hear the person call out to me but as soon I made to the other roof. I run off with the mask on my hand. All for I care as long I am gone, the person wouldn’t be able to inform the watcher to find me soon. I chuckle to my once again victory. Maybe Basso can try selling this mask and having already his gold coins. But something dark smoke in the corner of my eyes causes me to stop and hide behind on of the chimney. All I can hear was the sound of snap from a crossbow.

 

 

 

“Wait, just how this person was able to get on the roof?!” I mumble, barely whispering loudly.

 

 

 

“Come out there and I won’t hurt you.”

 

 

 

I wasn’t sure how to respond that and hell I’d not ask for nothing.

 

 

 

“Or you rather to do this the hard way, uh?”

 

 

 

I sigh as I slowly come out and look at this person. “I’m out and now?”

 

 

 

The person seem wearing some kind military coat. The hair was brown and the face, in middle age. Cheekbone as well, but seems a person you would not mess with. I never meet or saw this person before.

 

 

 

“Drop the mask now.” He said in a serious tone.

 

 

 

I look at the mask then to him. “This belongs to you?”

 

 

 

“It does, drop it now.”

 

 

 

I chuckle. “What's yours is mine; this mask belongs to me now.”

 

 

 

I felt as the mask disappeared right in my hand, I took quick glance and only to find empty hand.

 

 

 

“What?!”

 

 

 

I turn to see him, holding the mask but did not realize he was closer to me. He was dusting it off as he slightly glared at me.

 

 

 

“I won’t report this to you.”

 

 

 

I shake my head to understand what is going on. “What? Just who are you?”

 

 

 

As I see him lifting his hand, I spot a strange mark on his palm. It slowly lights in green with blue mix together. For the right moment the man disappeared right in front of me but I could not get the name of this person. I blink twice to just trying to think straight, about this. The mask, this new face. Who was that person.


	6. Information

_Garrett POV_

 

 

 

 

Once I made back to Basso, I head straight to his desk and drop the pouch. It was full of gold coins that I was able to take but I wasn’t exact in the mood. Basso took a bit surprise when it made a thud sound; he looks at me with a smile on his face. But he realize something is wrong about me, his smile fades into curious. I was able to sigh as I took my chance to leave but I was stopped by Basso.

 

 

 

“Garrett, were you caught?”

 

 

 

I glance over my shoulder. “Yes, by someone.”

 

 

 

“And what happen? You look like as if you saw a ghost.”

 

 

 

I turn my face away from Basso. “I’m not certain what I saw, but this person possesses a mask. A kind a mask that I never saw it before.”

 

 

 

I can sense Basso walking up to me. “And what kind the mask was? There is all kind of mask, Garrett.”

 

 

 

“A human skull mask, with some telescope functions. It could cost fortune if someone like him tries to sell it.”

 

 

 

Basso chuckled. “I bet but there is more than just a mask right?”

 

 

 

I shake my head. “No, I’m heading back. It was a long night for me.”

 

 

 

“Okay, take some rest. And I, as always, I’ll let you know more jobs I got you.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Corvo POV_

 

 

 

 

The sound of city causes me to wake up. I was certain I have closed that window to avoid the same thief coming inside again. I groaned as I took this slow to sit up on the bed. The mask was still where I put and my clothes were scatter on the floor. I shake my head at myself; I better clean this before the house cleaning come in. As I pull the sheet away from me, I hover my both feet on the cold wooden floor. I let my hand run into my hair as I sigh.

 

 

 

“Time to investigate…” I mumble to myself.

 

 

 

It didn’t took me long to wash my face and get prepare. The same clothes I used back at Dunwall Tower, the same old coat and pants. Along with the hood and boots, things never change. I walk out as I get my weapons; there is no way I’m leaving them. I grab them and put it on my belt and then felt my mask. Admiring it but was this close to lose it from that thief. The mask was place inside of my coat as I arrange the place a bit before walk out from my room. Also, took the key to place it on my pocket. Once I was out from the Inn, I took a chance to stare the stonemarket. It was more business than yesterday, something happens?

 

 

 

I shake my head; I wasn’t going to admire this anyway. I began to walk around the plaza in the hope to find where the road was close. I took behind the clock tower into another place. I narrow my eyes to the at each difference direction. I know I was trying not to look suspicion but sometimes you just can’t help it.  Continuing my walk at the Eternal City, somehow I was able to find the place. The place I mean where people are avoiding it. I raise an eyebrow as I walk straight to the place, just to what I had hope it fade instantly.

 

 

 

“Hey, hey! This area is close! Take a boat if you want to head Dunwall.” Said one of the watches.

 

 

 

I blink. “Morning gents, I didn’t know this road was close.”

 

 

 

“Well now you do, stupid! This place is being remodeling!” He yells as I can felt one his spit on my face.

 

 

 

I wipe it with my coat as I clear my throat. “Why?”

 

 

 

“Baron’s order, he told important Watch Dog to remodel it.”

 

 

 

I couldn’t help but to look over this person on the shoulder and only see small group. “Just you and those small groups?”

 

 

 

“You got problem here, sir?”

 

 

 

“No, I’ll take my leave.”

 

 

 

Once I left from the close area, I head back once again at plaza. To which, I heard a faint chuckle that cause me to turn around. I end up following the chuckle but felt heavy on my shoulder. Cause me to jump and withdrew my gun to point whoever was behind me.

 

 

 

“Whoa, whoa! Take it easy there.”

 

 

 

I raise an eyebrow as I lower my gun down. “Who are you?”

 

 

 

He took off his hat as he bows. “The name Basso—“He places his hat back on. “—and I can help you.”

 

 

 

“Help me… With what?”

 

 

 

He chuckle. “With the whole road close, but we could discuss this back at the tavern.”

 

 

 

I shake my head. “If is money you’re looking for, forget it.”

 

 

 

“Ah that what you think, you see.” He leans in enough to whisper. “I have valuable information about those Watch Dogs.”

 

 

 

What I got to lose? “Okay… Take me to this tavern and spill the information.”

 

 

 

Basso laugh as he pat my back, little bit harder. “Is right over here.”

 

 

 

I follow him to where the Watch Dog police and this tavern were next to each other. Just only a huge gap between, leading to the area. I look as I notice a poor person cuffing, sick the person was. As Basso open the door and got in, I took in. The place seem scramble with bunch stuff on the floor, I could swear I spot a rat. I was bit distracted but Basso was able to snap my gaze.

 

 

 

“Over here.” He gesture as he walked in.

 

 

 

I sigh as I took the stair and into the tavern I was in. The atmosphere was somewhat dead yet the smell of piss and whisky still stench on the air. No one was smoking, strange and there was some barely people in here. I could swear the tavern can be filling with many drunken people. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Basso sitting in a nearby window. So I went there and looked at him. Basso gesture for me to take a seat so I sit across from him. He began to pour himself some alcohol drink I assume, into a small glass and pass it to me.

 

 

 

“So, what really brings you here?” Basso asks as he pours one for himself.

 

 

 

I look at the glass and the strange color liquid. “The road, I’m curious about the place.”

 

 

 

“Ah, the road that connects Eternal and Dunwall, well, let just say. I was able to get information with a helpful friend.”

 

 

 

I took a barely sip of the drink. It burn down on my throat. “A friend?”

 

 

 

Basso chuckle as he took it the drink with just one gulp. “Aaah, yes. The watch dog said it was under Baron’s order?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“Well, is not.”

 

 

 

I blink as if I heard this right. “Pardon?”

 

 

 

“Is not. It is not under Baron’s order nor do those watch dog. Let just say, someone is behind all of this. What is the purpose to close the road for remodeling? Or there is more than just that?”

 

 

 

I lean on the table as I whispered. “What are you saying, Basso?”

 

 

 

He also leans in. “What I’m saying is, that place is not safe. But there is some sinister going on; surely, someone has tried to sneak in during night.”

 

 

 

I raise an eyebrow. “And?”

 

 

 

“Well, that someone has never returned the other day.”

 

 

 

Turn my head to see if anyone was listening or watching us but none, so I turn back to Basso. “Do you think there’s a murder going on?”

 

 

 

Basso rubs his chin. “That never occurs to me. But we could put that, or maybe there is more than just murder.”

 

 

 

I nodded as I pull away. “I thank you for this information.”

 

 

 

He chuckle as he took another sip. “You’re not planning to go there?”

 

 

 

I turn to look at the window to realize it was dirty, I couldn’t see anything. “I have to. Dunwall is my home and someone must put a stop to it.”


	7. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just head up warning, the story may have third person pov because I feel more comfortable writing a third view but writing corvo and garrett pov does sound fun alas, I am doing this to please my friend XD

_Garrett POV_

 

 

 

 

I stare the city outside from my view, the night set and I was almost ready to visit Basso. As I swallow the last meal, a familiar raven land on the window’s rail. I chuckle as it drop a red box before flap the wings away. As I took the box and flip it behind, small words were written as ‘ _come quickly, Basso._ ’ A chuckle escapes through my lip as I dump it on the fire pit. I picked up my last clothing material and gather my weapon before took a long jump from my window to roof. Landed on my both feet, I took off to meet up Basso. Surely, he never said why come quickly. Perhaps he has some a dangerous job request? Who knows until I get to him.

 

 

 

As I made it, I approach to Basso’s home. I look around as I spotted him. “Basso?”

 

 

 

“Garrett! Glad you came, listen I do not have enough time to explain.”

 

 

 

I see Basso moving side to side, impatience are we not? “Then quickly, is this job very important?”

 

 

 

“If you’re willing to take.”

 

 

 

“What are we talking about? Is this cost a lot gold coin?” I ask.

 

 

 

“Well...” Basso rubs his chin. “I had this brief conversation with Mr. Attano and all of sudden he’s heading to the road close tonight.”

 

 

 

I slowly frown at him. “And?”

 

 

 

“Listen Garrett, he actually pays me for all information that you gave me. Even thought it was good paid but I do not wish for him to get so risky.”

 

 

 

“And you’re asking me to babysit him.” I shake my head. “I don’t babysit this guy Attano.”

 

 

 

I gave my back to him but I heard a word mask then owns. “What?” I turn around to him.

 

 

 

“Is the mask you told you were this close to get it?”

 

 

 

My eyes drop on the floor, remembering that night as I sigh. “So, you meet him.”

 

 

 

Basso nod. “Then yes, I meet him. He’s heading to that road right now.”

 

 

 

“And the only road I used to travel Dunwall after that job request.” I mutter as I shake my head.

 

 

 

Basso shrugs as I looked at him.

 

 

 

“Fine, I’ll babysit him but you better pay me Basso.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Third Person POV_

 

 

 

 

Garrett left Basso as he head straight to climb on each roof. Although some roof do not reaches to the place he wants to reach. Quickest as he goes, this job or mission sound ridiculous, why protect some guy from heading a road? Surely, Garrett wouldn’t ever understand why Basso asks him to do this. Also, since when those two meet up? Either way, he drop that question and focus on matter of main target. Just how long will Garrett reach before he can meet the most dramatically event?

 

 

 

Low, silent as Corvo goes. He hides on every dark corner he can find. With his mask on, no one can’t know his identity. His hand firmly grasps on his folding blade, but the sharp wasn’t showing. He could go spin it and reveal the sharp but not in the right moment. Corvo lay as he watches for any supposedly ‘ _Watch Dog_ ’. To begin, the entrance of the road, it only contain to minor three pretenders. If Corvo stand correct the ‘remodeling’ road is between the Eternal City road and Dunwall road. How he will get there and how can he pass without assassin anyone? He observe, there some plenty places he can pass by using his dark magic. Yet, it could risk being notice. Corvo shake his head, he must do it. For the sake of his daughter and his city. He kneels down and starts to walk in a slow step, not raising a sound but not to alert the enemies. Corvo was able to hide behind one large crates and leans over.

 

 

 

“None of them notice.” He whispers low as he continues.

 

 

 

With his hand lift, he swiftly passes from where he was to another one in dark speed. As he made it, he took once again to look, but he began to notice awfully strange. None of them notice yet they stood there in the same spot. As if this was a merely trap and if was, Corvo was about to fall into one. He continue to observe, distracted to not feel the presences of being watch. Something lurk, shadow form was behind him rising of sort weapon. Yet something sharp stick was shoot out from the sky, connecting to the shadow form’s top and falls back. Corvo immediately turn around, finding the shadow form was just a human body. But with an arrow struck on the head.

 

 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

 

 

Above from the building, Garrett lower down his bow as he shake his head of disappointed. “Another person who kills people.” He mutters to himself.

 

 

 

Garrett places his bow on his back as he kneels over the edge to look carefully at Corvo. He was having hard time to believe he just save the assassin’s ass before get killed by surprise. He continues to observe the assassin was still confuse until took him long enough to stare at the building. Corvo spotted the Master Thief but disappeared in a blink of an eye front of Garrett. He blink then look around where he was but felt something grasp on his neck and were brought down to harden wood. Garrett shot his glance up and sees the mask.

 

 

 

“You again!”

 

 

 

Garrett grab Corvo’s wrist. “I just save your ass!”

 

 

 

Corvo took off his mask as he glared at Garrett. “For what?!”

 

 

 

“You’re walking to your graveyard, Attano. This place is not great idea to investigate neither assassination!” Garrett practically yells as he struggles to break free.

 

 

 

Corvo continues to hold him down but then began to let go his grip. “Then you know what is going on this road.”

 

 

 

Corvo retrieve his hand as he stood up. He watches as Garrett violently coughs from being held tightly on his throat as he catches some few airs. Garrett slowly stands up he glared at Corvo. “Not quite.”

 

 

 

“What?” Corvo raise an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“I only know those men aren’t Baron’s guard. And you—“Garrett point at Corvo. “—could die in here if you’re not too careful, these aren’t your usual enemy that you know.”

 

 

 

Corvo shake his head. “What brought you here?”

 

 

 

Garrett folds his arm. “A friend told me to come protect you since you’re too curious about the road.”

 

 

 

“There is something here willing for me to be discovered. I must do go and find out.” Corvo explain as he put the mask on.

 

 

 

Garrett shook his head, unpleased. “Then you’ll need me to guide you there.”

 

 

 

Corvo turns at Garrett. “I do not need protection.”

 

 

 

Garrett glared as he grab Corvo’s coat collar. “You do, I am doing this for a job to babysit you Mr. Attano. If you want to get the bottom of this, listen to me, follow me and stay quiet.”

 

 

 

“Feisty, do I dislike you Master Thief?” Corvo glared through his mask.

 

 

 

“I don’t appreciate people who assassinated other for no reason that means you.”

 

 

 

As Corvo open his mouth, but through his telescope notice something great beyond. One of things he surely never expects to see it again. Corvo quickly secure his arm around at Garrett’s waist as he took him with his dark speed to another roof. Far away from where those enemy is coming from, Garrett. He was for a full surprise as he looks at Corvo. Once they were a safe spot, Corvo let go.

 

 

 

“What was that?” Garrett asks, clenching his teeth.

 

 

 

“I can explain this when we’re out of trouble but for now. I guess we both have to protect each other.”

 

 

 

Garrett rolls his eyes. “Fine, just follow me to the place you want to reach.”


	8. Clues

It didn’t take longer for both of men to find the area. The road between Eternal City and Dunwal City connected; they were caution for any suspicion enemy from above. Since they stop heading on ground, after all, Garrett does not wishes to take another life. Once they reach to the place, they took behind the building to able look down. Corvo was able to look closer with his telescope, able to look bit closer. Only to find some bit large groups but none of them seems guard from both towns. Garrett leans on Corvo as he pulls down his scarf.

 

 

 

“How many are there?” He whispers.

 

 

 

Corvo look over his shoulder. “About large, like seven or more. But they seem to be plotting.”

 

 

 

“Plotting?” Garrett looks at Corvo. “Plotting what?”

 

 

 

Corvo shrugs as he tries to get closer once more. “I-I can’t be sure what it is, but is not good one.”

 

 

 

Garrett sighs as he stood up. “Perhaps is better we take a bit closer, hm?”

 

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

 

As Corvo turn his attention to Garrett, he already pulls his scarf up and took a dive in. Corvo wasn’t able to stop him as he sighs through his mask. Garrett was able to land a nearby balcony as he slide under it and land on his both feet. He hides behind one the crates, not knowing why those group need this for. Garrett leans in to look bit closer, but quickly hide as one of them pass by where he was. Close call, he once again leans in to slowly scan the place. What are they doing? There must be some small documents to help them out. Corvo manage to get where Garrett was but stay another crates. Both look as they nodded. Slowly Garrett walks out from the crates and head to another one. Swiftly enough before other could notice but Corvo awaits as he close his fist. The yellow and blue shine from his mark, the only quickest way to get those documents if Corvo put a time freeze. Chances are he could get caught, he stare at the group. They were wearing Watch Dog and City Watch’s uniform.

 

 

 

Garrett notice Corvo was taking bit awfully long time to get here. But he shakes his head, slowly taking another place to hide. In the right moment, Corvo manage to catch Garrett as both sat down in the darkest area they can find.

 

 

 

“So, how are we going to snatch those documents?” Corvo whispers, making sure none of them heard them.

 

 

 

“It too many as you said, it would be impossible to head there because all those lights.” Garrett said as he point at four lights. “The only way to take them down if I shoot a blunt arrow at it.”

 

 

 

“But would it cause distraction?” Corvo mention it.

 

 

 

Garrett sighs. “You got point there; do you have a better idea?”

 

 

 

Corvo show his mark. “I thought I can freeze time but it won’t last longer… I have to hurry it up to get it.”

 

 

 

“But you’d get noticed right away? Typical…”

 

 

  
Both stay quiet until Garrett hatch an idea. “Unless we could mix it.”

 

 

 

“What?” Corvo hiss, completely surprise.

 

 

 

Garrett withdrew his bow as he was able to take the blunt arrow. “Once this arrow hit those light, used your freaky magic power you have in the right moment. I may be frozen as well but you can run get the document and rush back before time runs out.”

 

 

 

Corvo took a moment to look between Garrett and one of the lights that he may shoot at. “Will this work…?”

 

 

 

“Put a little faith on Master Thief, Mr. Attano.” Garrett chuckle slightly.

 

 

 

“It’s Corvo, Garrett…” He shakes his head. “Alright, bring it.”

 

 

 

Garrett nod shortly as he gets in a better position. Place the blunt arrow as it move to stay target-lock, meanwhile Corvo stood up, he waits patiently. The sound of bow was release as the arrow speed up directly to one of the light. Corvo was ready to do it, he manage to freeze the time right when the blunt hit the light to create a crash sound. The entire enemy were focus on the light as Corvo took off.

 

 

 

 _’8 seconds._ ’ Corvo thought.

 

 

 

He counted on each step he was able to get closer on the third second, Corvo grab the documents. Then turns around and rush off but was bit far middle where Garrett and the enemy are. So he quickly uses his speed to pull him directly to Garrett as the eight second hits. It return to normal as the rest was alarm about someone or something is here with them. Corvo lands along with Garrett but quickly took the Master Thief and stay their best hidden in the dark corner. Garrett was indeed surprise but watches all of them pass by from where they are. But wasn’t never detected, instead they stay silence before it could die out.

 

 

 

“It was probably nothing.” Said one of Watch Dog.

 

 

 

“All right! Get back to work, we must finish this plan.” Another one said but this time, City Watch said.

 

 

 

Corvo slowly let Garrett go as he opens the document he was able to obtain.

 

 

 

“Any clue of why they are here?” Garrett asks.

 

 

 

Corvo look at the piece of paper as Garrett does the same.

 

 

 

“It says _Your Job is to make sure no one interfere the plan. When the time comes, I’d like you and your men dump rats into Eternal City causing plagues. Just like what happen to Dunwall, never less, you got your own disguise as Watch Dog and City Watch. Once this task is done (dumping the rats) one of you pretends to be injury, but what cause of this? Surely, let say City Watch have come to destroy Eternal City by under the order the new Empress, Emily Kaldwin_.”

 

 

 

Corvo slightly frown under his mask yet Garrett was not surprise about this. “There is more in this paper, Mr. Attano.”

 

 

 

Corvo looks once more. “ _Once it causes an angry mob or worse. Which one comes first, report back for our next step._ ”

 

 

 

Corvo blinks as he pulls the paper away from his face. “It doesn’t say who sign it?”

 

 

 

Garrett shakes his head. “We got our first clue, that what matter. We have crates fill of invested rat that carry the plague.”

 

 

 

“You got a point there, but we must figure how.”

 

 

 

Garrett raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

 

 

“We don’t have much time.”


	9. Set the Rats Free

“I see…” Garrett mumbles as he looks the crates.

 

 

 

Corvo look the same thing Garrett did, but they keep their profit low. They didn’t believe they have to stop this silly rat infection from spreading Eternal City. Seriously, this is the silliest idea for whoever thought of it. Garrett turn to Corvo in hope for any plan, and most important. He can’t believe he’s doing this to save the City. Of course, there would not be many rich people to steal. Corvo observe the area, looking for solution.

 

 

 

“Anything?” Garrett whisper.

 

 

 

“Just one, I must know where they are going to dump the rats.”

 

 

 

Garrett rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

“Do you have a sewer nearby?”

 

 

 

Garrett blink but he nod. “It’s actually near where Bason’s place. . .”

 

 

 

Garret slowly realize as Corvo noticed it. “Bingo.”

 

 

 

He frowned as Corvo stand up. “That’s nearly impossible; the place is pretty tight with security.”

 

 

 

Garrett stood up as Corvo look at him. “Unless you’re a thief like you, find a way to sneak in.”

 

 

 

Corvo watch as Garrett shake his head and then cross his arm. “This people cannot know find a way to get in.”

 

 

 

Corvo grab Garrett by the waist and pull together to reach the roof. “Only one way to find out.”

 

 

 

Garrett was getting bit tired of all this freaking supernatural stuff. Either way, he end up guiding as Corvo follows, they were success to leave the road into the big night of the city. It seems there were plenty Watch Dog during their walk but getting inside is another story. Once they made another alley, Garrett stops Corvo and hover his finger above his lips. As he leans, he only spotted two guards, Corvo knew but he rather waits. As the guard left, Garrett pats Corvo by the chest and began to lead. He ends up shaking his head as he follows the thief.

 

 

 

Garrett stops behind one of the crates, which was out of nowhere. He was able to lean his ear against the crates, the sound of little squeaking was determine rats are indeed inside. Garrett pulls away as he turns to spot Corvo behind him.

 

 

 

“How they manage to bring these crates inside the Baron’s place?” He hisses.

 

 

 

Corvo point at Watch Dog that brought more crates. “You see him? He’s not a watch dog.”

 

 

 

Garrett follow where Corvo point at. “And your point?”

 

 

 

“He was the same person who told me to leave this morning.” Corvo shake his head. “Where is the sewer place?”

 

 

 

Garrett waves his hand as follow him, both men. Assassin and Thief were heading to a nearby sewer but lucky they have cover to prevent smell bad odor in the sewer. As they dive down to another level, they spotted more crates but this time. The squeaking was louder; no wonder some Watch Dog could hear it. The assassin scan the crates as the thief stay dumbfounded, they surely brought many crates. But this question Corvo, just how many many rats do they need? This could almost cover up the whole Eternal City. Unless, just unless, they want to bring back the Weepers. It made Corvo shudder violently of all Weepers he was success to avoid and put them to sleep.

 

 

 

“Mr. Attano?”

 

 

 

He snaps his attention to Garrett. “What?”

 

 

 

“Any plan? Before more unwanted guest walks in?” Garrett asks as he leans on the wall.

 

 

 

Corvo put his hand under the mask chin. “If we could alarm the real Watch Dog, but that would request getting caught.”

 

 

 

Garrett rolls his eyes. “Or we could try putting this crate, one by one up the hole we walk into.”

 

 

 

“It would take times.” Corvo looks up as he snap his finger. “I got it.”

 

 

 

“Hurray.” Garrett said with a bitter voice.

 

 

 

“No, listen this. All we have to do is close the door from whatever they are bringing this in and then, you break all this crates. Leave the rest to me.”

 

 

 

Garrett raises an eyebrow. “More supernatural power, great.”

 

 

 

“No, just liste-“

 

 

 

“Who goes there?!”

 

 

 

Corvo was interrupted as he thought the quickest way. As one of two Watch Dog walks into the sewer place, lifting their fire torch. But to fine empty, both gave a shrug to perhaps they were imagining things as they left. Meanwhile, Corvo had Garrett pin to the wall with his both forearm in between Garret’s face. Thanks to the amount of crates that was able to cover them. Garrett wasn’t sure but he felt pretty much press by Corvo’s body. He tried to perhaps try stealing the mask but Corvo is looking down directly to him.

 

 

 

“They are gone, Mr. Attano.” Garrett whisper.

 

 

 

Corvo lower his arm and pulls away from him. Time is running out and Corvo grab his blade. Garrett felt his eyes widen as he sees Corvo holding his blade. This would not end so well, as Corvo insert his blade between the seal of the crates struggling to open. The crate opens only to reveal just ten rats inside, Corvo head to look for something. But Garrett looks at the open crate, what Corvo is thinking right now? Surely, Garrett could do was to watch. But he felt a slightly heat on the side of his cheek. His head turn around to reveal Corvo holding a fire torch.

 

 

 

“Take it and follow my lead.”

 

 

 

Garrett looks between the fire and Corvo as he takes the torch. Corvo nodded as he lead and Garrett follows, unsure if this is a new plan. But soon Garrett is about to find out as Corvo lead to an open door that leads outside to the sewer.

 

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 

 

Corvo look at him. “We’re going to make distraction; I’ll be right back with the open crates.”

 

 

 

Garrett watch as Corvo head back as he stood there. He shake his head, Corvo must hurry up not knowing when those ‘Watch Dog’ will show up. And why the fuck he needs to hold the torch for what? He then turns as he sees Corvo holding the crate, the one that he opens it. Corvo set it down as he grab the torch from Garrett’s hand then set the fire to touch the crates. Which catch the fire, Garrett look shocked about this but he sees Corvo kicked it down as those ten rats ran away directly to the stairs.

 

 

 

“What the?”

 

 

 

“Rats hate fire, I think. Emily told me, we need to set the fire on each crates. Then let the rats run out to this open door.” Corvo explained.

 

 

 

“It sound good but would it the rat end up escaping the sewer?” Garrett pointed out.

 

 

 

“You’re master thief no? See if you can find any liquid of whisky or alcohol.”

 

 

 

Garrett took in slowly but looks up. “I already found it.”

 

 

 

Both began to pour the alcohol liquid to the floor to reach where the rats were. Corvo was able to open all the crates as he grabs an extra torch. He stood next to Garrett as they let the torch fall onto the crates. They did make sure there was plenty liquid as well to the crates so it can backfire. Corvo and Garrett before they could leave, they were able to knock out the crates. Both of them left the sewer to the tops of garden in Baron’s to watch the rats running out from the door.

 

 

 

Following few scream from the Watch Dog, one of them was able to drop the crates. About time, the rats were trying to escape but many Watch Dog tried to figure how to kill them or not let them escape into the city. Meanwhile Corvo and Garrett took their chance to leave to a safest place in order to have conversation. As they did, they were back to the roof from where they encounter the first time.

 

 

 

“That was your plan?” Garrett was the first one to begin.

 

 

 

Corvo remove his mask as he shook his head, taking out few stranded hair and sweat. “Sure, we could kill the rats but it would take time. It was my plan, Garrett.”

 

 

 

Garrett scoffs. “At least I am getting paid soon.”

 

 

 

Corvo look at him. “Paid? Strange, I never heard thief get paid.”

 

 

 

“Hey, I get paid well. Good solid gold coin, Attano.” Garrett point at Corvo.

 

 

 

Corvo chuckle as he smirk. “To protect me? How thoughtful of you.”

 

 

 

“Shut up.” Garrett growls as he starts to walk over the edge.

 

 

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

 

 

Garrett stops to look over his shoulder. “You have your business and I have mine, no?”

 

 

 

Corvo blinks but sigh slightly. “True, I have to figure who wrote this paper.”

 

 

 

Garrett turns away but looks at the sky. “My friend, Basso told me to protect you. If you got anything, let him know. He’ll make sure that I know as well.”

 

 

 

Corvo watch as Garrett dives down, he then look over the letter. The same letter that he got it from the first day. He sighs as he put the mask.

 

 

 

‘ _This is just the beginning, Garrett._ ’


	10. Dark Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another message brought you by Rat Pinchos, because they are delicious! Hahaha I am so sorry, I just felt saying that anyway! As you may know Christmas is around the corner and we have to spend times with family and friends. I, in other hand, I have many things to do. Like example, this Monday I'm heading to watch the new film Star Wars. I may taking a break until perhaps, January 1st. Because I am gonna be heavily busy due Christmas Eve, Day, Best Friend's B-Day, Possible Cosplay Photoshoot, New Years Eve & Day. I am not sure if I'll be busy again after New Years Day but anyway, if possible chances why I am not updating but it doesn't mean I will stop writing hahaha. I will come back, we all know we must spend our time with real world so! Merry Christmas to all of you and Happy New Years!
> 
> P.S. I apologize for short chapter or something because I stay up almost at 2 am finish this so there must be some error and etc. It is a bad for me to stay up so late with your brain almost half asleep hahaha
> 
> UPDATE: 12/28/2015 : I was able to add just a bit to it since all of you were confuse so here it is! My apologies!

 

_Corvo POV_

 

 

 

I groaned from the sound of shouting, are we under attack? I slowly get off from the bed and look at the window. Afternoon, well, I guess I really overslept. Long night from setting those rats free, who ever thought to bring plague was either stupid or ridiculous stupid. I stretch my arm up to the sky as I let out a heavily yawning. Once I stood up, I open the window and it got just louder. In able to open my eye and slowly blink to adjust the surrounded. Once the blur vision was clear, I look down. There were almost the entire people from this place as I look from where they were heading.

 

 

 

“The plaza?” I ask myself.

 

 

 

Slow as I withdrew away from the window, I head to change real quickly. Just to see what is going on the plaza, before I could go. I made sure I had my protection with me meaning my weapons. But I also make sure twice they weren’t visible for the people or children in here. Walking out from the room, head to the stair and I was outside. I was meeting by crowded, people were shouting. Curious as I look at what are they watching. In the middle of my curious, I was struck by surprise. The fakers from the road were on stage with the real Watch Dog. Just how many they were able to capture them? Either way, I continue to watch.

 

 

 

“They are responsible for infested rat yesterday! And today, they will stay at prison but tomorrow! The Baron will decide their fate!” Explain one of them.

 

 

 

I sigh, of course, but they were asking for it. Besides, I wasn’t going to let continue their plot. And sure, blame on Emily, on my daughter. There is no point of saving them from this, I shake my head and head to the place. Hoping to find Basso or do something until I leave tomorrow. Once I made to the tavern again, I was greeted by Basso.

 

 

 

“Corvo! I was thinking when will you show up?”

 

 

 

I gesture my hand away from him. “I overslept. Long night with Garrett and I.”

 

 

 

He laughs as he holds his stomach. “Garrett told me, he is still asleep.”

 

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

 

Basso pats my back as I walked in and headed to our seat from yesterday. Sit again in front of dirty window and Basso pour two drinks to share.

 

 

 

“He sure did. But Garrett prefers to work alone.” Basso explained.

 

 

 

I grab the drink before I could take it down with a single gulp. Then shake my head from the bitter taste. “How come?”

 

 

 

Basso sigh, perhaps this is not the right time to ask about it. “Let just say, he used to have trouble apprentice since I introduce to him.”

 

 

 

I blink as I lift my hand. “You don’t have to explain it if trouble you. I can sense how bad it was that apprentice.”

 

 

 

Basso chuckle. “No, is fine. It just… Difficult to explain it.”

 

 

 

I nod to agree with him. “Like I said, there is no need to explain it.”

 

 

 

Basso smacks the glass on the table. “But you two work out pretty well.”

 

 

 

I gave a simple shrug. “I do try to work alone.”

 

 

 

Basso pours another liquid as I took it. “A lonely worker uh?”

 

 

 

“Actually no.” I said, staring the reflection on the drink. “I used to work with loyalist before.”

 

 

 

I turn to look at Basso as he lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

 

 

I sigh, painfully; I can still feel the betrayal. “Let’s just say, three of them plot from the very beginning to cause a scenario.”

 

 

 

“And what kind of scenario, Corvo?” Basso ask, pour more for himself.

 

 

 

I somehow felt comfortable to explain Basso about this. But I was more caution from what I was saying, I begin to explain about how the Empress was murder and I was fraud for assassin her. Which I was lock up for not knowing how long I was in the prison, just one day. The guard brought my last dinner, it was exactly bread. Once I eat it, I was given a key from Samuel, to attempt my escape; surely, I had to choke some of guard to escape. I wasn’t planning to murder and leave dead body on the floor to be accusing at once more. I smile but my smile was mix of pain and betray. Escape my prison to lead Samuel that took me to the Loyalist.

 

 

 

I shake my head, drank another drink. Was this my seven or eight drink? I couldn’t recall Basso was pretty interest as I resume the story. One my most trusted and loyal people were Farley Havelock, Treavor Pendleton and Overseer Teague Martin. I’ll never forget how they plan to poison me out and took Emily by force just to be call hero.

 

 

 

“Wow, fraud, betrays and poison. How are you even alive, Corvo?” Basso asks.

 

 

 

I blink as I look at my hand then to him. “Because I have someone to protect. It was Emily; I made promise with the Empress to always protect her.”

 

 

 

Basso chuckle. “Royal Protector at day but Assassin at night. Sound to be truth, no?”

 

 

 

I laugh. “It is true, Basso.”

 

 

 

“But I’ll admit, we all have someone that we care about. Not to mention, those three bastard sound familiar, are they dead?”

 

 

 

I nod. “As I recall, they are.”

 

 

 

Basso push the drink aside. “That is a dark story you shared, Corvo. Perhaps, Garrett could explain his… That if once you gain his trust.”

 

 

 

I shook my head. “That would not be necessary, Basso. I must get my things already.”

 

 

 

“Leaving so soon?” He asks.

 

 

 

I stood up and nod at him. “I’m heading back Dunwall, tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

 

 

 

“I see, oh before you leave.”

 

 

 

I did not move by inches. “Yes?”

 

 

 

“You and the Empress, Jessamine right? Did you two have some kind connection?”

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t help but my lip curl up. “Yes, funny. I remember one time; I was escorting her to here. Something about to give a gift to the Baron.”

 

 

 

Basso looks curious. “A gift?”

 

 

 

“A stone, Primal Stone. Jessamine was caution with it.”

 

 

 

As soon I explained him, Basso had the look as he spotted a ghost. I open my mouth but Basso interrupt.

 

 

 

“You should get going, whenever I have free time. I’d see how I’d stop by at Dunwall.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Garrett POV_

 

 

 

 

Perfect, night has finally set. I was looking forward to do some night thieving. I didn’t waste time to get at Basso’s place, but my expectations were bit off today. I notice how Basso seems bit off the edge. Or just bit anxious, perhaps he had brief early conversation with Attano. I shake my head as I approach to him.

 

 

 

“Basso?”

 

 

 

He turns around to find me as he sigh relief. “Is you, thank God”

 

 

 

I lift one eyebrow. “Did something happen?”

 

 

 

“Actually, I had a nice conversation with Corvo and well, turns out he is a Royal Protector… From Dunwall!”

 

 

 

“Wait, Attano? What happen?”

 

 

 

Basso calms down as he explains about the past and how Attano is part of Royal from Dunwall Tower. I shake my head at him.

 

 

 

“And?”

 

 

 

“Don’t you see Garrett?”

 

 

 

“I was working with someone who is rich, so?”

 

 

 

“No, Garrett. You got to be careful how you put trust with.” Basso said.

 

 

 

Once again I shake my head. “What is the point? I don’t trust him.”

 

 

 

“That is the point, both of you need to work out to earn trust to each other.”

 

 

 

I fold my arm. “I don’t understand you, what are you trying to say?”

 

 

 

“This could lead us to your past, Garrett. Before Erin fall to get the Primal Stone.”


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I am back once again to finally update right? Well, I apologize not updating hella long time. I took my time to try polish bit my grammar but hey, it can still be shit :'^) Still, I try to practice whenever I can so meaning, yes, I'm taking it slow as I write. To pour out my imagination on this fanfiction. Also, is because of my beta reader, I congrats them for finding a job. And I just don't feel comfortable to be bugging them (Which I don't, I dislike bugging them a lot). I wish you tons of luck on your job! Don't worry about try to edit my chapter, it still be a mistake but I will learn my mistake!  
> Thanks for reading! I have Tumblr account (for a long time lmao) since I waste more time on there hahaha  
> Tumblr: mavhenansiha ((until I figure how the fuck links work on this website))

 

_Corvo’s POV_

 

 

 

The road between two cities was open; it shouldn’t take me that long to reach home. For once, no one did have any clue what happen last night. I couldn’t help but to smile myself, this may be the last time I’d see Garrett. At least, I can go back to continue my work with Emily. I lay my forehead on my finger before I sigh. I do hope she hasn’t mess thing up. Truly I know Emily is smart but deciding what is best for Dunwall could lead to trouble. The only way to know as soon I get there in order to see her.

 

 

 

The roads got bumpy for sudden, felt my body were lifted then come down. I hiss throughout the pain as I took my chance to pop my head out of the window. Before I could open my mouth to say the driver, I was encountering a familiar face. But it disappeared into thin air, like smoke. It can’t be, no, I must imagine things. Withdrew my head inside and waited to it reach Dunwall Tower. The sound of the stopping horse indicates that we arrive Dunwall Tower. The driver climbs down and opens the door for me as I pull out one foot to able climb down.

 

 

“Corvo!”

 

 

A smile touches the corner of my lip as I kneel down and extend my arm wide enough. Emily who runs up to me made a jump and land on me. I hold her close for her dear life; never had I thought I would miss her terribly. Once we finish embracing, I pulled away and Emily never fails to put her hand on mine. And my other hand hold the briefcase as we head inside of the house, in there Piero and Castilla shortly join us. I was able to set down my luggage and greet them as best I could. They never fail to ask about my trip to Eternal City. But I was caution how to explain, not because I want to say hey I was working with the most wanted criminal in Eternal City who happens to be a cool person.

 

 

But I look at them, all of them. “How about we explain during dinner? It’s great to be home again.”

 

 

Piero, Castilla, and Emily nodded to agree on it. In hope, I am looking forward to telling them my tales. But I got to be careful how I will not mention Garrett in my experience. After all, this was done, I was able to head to my room. As I open the door, I observe. The place seems clean, I must thank the servant later. Shutting the door behind me, then set my luggage aside and head directly to bed. I lied back as I stare at the ceiling, the place surely did not change. Maybe Emily knows what she is doing it, I end up chuckling to myself. She may be a kid but I know what she is doing.

 

 

Still, I have to be sure how I will explain during dinner. But for now, maybe I could get some short nap.

 

 

Afternoon set against my window as I woke up from my nap. Slowly I sit up from the bed, dragging my both leg over the edge. It is almost dinner time which is better head out soon enough. Or I would get spoil by Emily, which I almost chuckle to my thought. Guiding through the hall to the stairway, then head directly straight to dining halls. As I made it, I was meet by Emily sitting her usual seat. She looks at my direction and grins at me. I guess she was waiting for me, as I head to my seat which was beside to her.

 

 

“You were napping, were you Corvo?”

 

 

I laugh at her surprising question. “I was Emily. It was a long ride.”

 

 

She pops her elbow above the table as her hand supports her chin. “What is like in Eternal City?”

 

 

It pretty much caught me off guard. “Well, is very different from Dunwall. People in there well, different since they follow the Baron.”

 

 

“I have heard small details about Baron,” Emily said; cause me to raise a curiosity.

 

 

“Oh? Who told you about Baron?”

 

 

“Mother told me,” Emily explains.

 

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

 

Our conversation ends shortly as one the servant from the kitchen brought food to us. The aurora of well-cooked meal fog under our noses to which awoke our hunger. Emily looks up at my direction and I did as well, we both share a smile. To which eventually, share laughter each other. After serving our dinner, Piper and Castilla join afterward. Eventually in our middle of eating, Piper began to ask about my experience at Eternal City and my job during there.

 

 

I set down the glass of wine. “My job was to investigate the unknown reason why the road between Dunwall and Eternal was close.”

 

 

“Did you found the answer?” Emily asks.

 

 

I rub her head with affection. “I did, turns out they were some imposter trying to bring trouble for Eternal City.”

 

 

Both look directly to me but I shook my head. I already know their question.

 

 

“No, is not. I confirm it, at least for now.”

 

 

“You don’t know who those imposters are?” Piero asks.

 

 

“No, I’m sorry. I look directly to their order paper and did not signature from who wrote them.” I explain before took another bite into my mouth.

 

 

“Oh.” The trio said, not surprising.

 

 

But I was relief that I did not bring Garrett to this topic. Nor could say I had help since they know I work alone. Besides, this is the last time I work with Garrett. Speaking about him, I do hope he must be either asleep or soon getting ready to do his thieving night. I push Garrett away from my thoughts and try to stay focus only one thing. Emily’s protection, I turn my attention to Emily.

 

 

“Did you behave well while I was gone?” I ask her.

 

 

Emily nod as she grins. “Yes! Piero and Castilla help me, though, but I did behave well.”

 

 

I smiled at her, this start to feel like home.

 

 

 

 

 

_Garrett’s POV_

 

 

 

Currently, I was joining Basso on his home, explaining his last conversation with Corvo. It seems pretty intense about the Primal Stone. And the whole gift between the Empress from Dunwall and Baron. Still, I don’t see the point about this, I stare at Basso. Surely, he never stops talking but I have to interrupt him. Besides, the only person knows the whole story about Empress and Primal Stone. It is the assassin himself, Corvo.

 

 

“Look, Basso, I can go Dunwall tonight. But I could not guarantee I would not be back in the same day.” I interrupt him.

 

 

Basso looks like a lost puppy. “But Corvo must be back at Dunwall and who knows if he’s resting?”

 

 

I shrug. “I already said that I would not be back in the exact same, Basso. I might well take my times to get any information out of Corvo.”

 

 

Basso sighs. “Make sure to take care of yourself, I cannot allow you to die.”

 

 

I chuckle before walk out from the door. “I've been a ghost all my life, Basso.”

 

 

I was gone from Basso to finding my way to pass by few Watch Guard on the road. Never I thought Corvo and I successfully solve this problem. Well, I didn’t actually think I’d tangled down with an assassin just to solve this pity mystery. And I never think I have to go Dunwall to find Corvo. To do what exactly? Get information from him about Primal Stone. After all, Basso truly wants to know if this has some connection between Erin and that stone.

 

 

Those thoughts came again but I was somewhat successfully pushing them away. Erin no longer exists in my book. Now I work alone and I won’t allow myself to tag along with some trouble people who only think what is best for them. Only I wish I knew what caused Erin to be that dangerous and reckless to kill people after she made mistake. I stop myself and hide behind on of the crates. My hand ran and clench where my heart was if only I could have changed her. Everything was like a home, me, Basso & Erin. But it was lost because of Erin, because of me.

 

 

I furrow my eyebrow to my last answer. Because of Primal Stone send by Basso to steal it, I will eventually reach Dunwall and find a place to stay. I took off before coming confirm to I have made to Dunwall. How did I know this? City Watch Guard, there were plenty of them. But none of them can see me due in fact; I run fast and hide faster. I continue hiding on each corner; wait for them to pass by to continue. Until the moment I realize I was walking into the deeper alley, something about this set the mood off.

 

 

I may not know what it is but I don’t trust this fully. Lift my eyes to scan the place, pretty abandon and the perfect place for me to find rest up. I look something to climb on just my eye lock-on large tube. Bingo. I head there and manage to lift myself up but to deceive on my ear, heard a low pain sound. I look over my shoulder and stood silence. A body, alive and sick walks up to contain some fly flying around them. I raise an eyebrow, I never once seen this person before. Eventually, it starts to puke down, the color was something as someone withdrew it from the body. I slowly took it to realize, it wasn’t a normal sickness.

 

 

“The plague…” I mutter to myself.

 

 

This person did not spot me as I continue climbing, once I made to the roof. I began to look other places, perhaps a safe place. Abandon too but I wouldn’t ask for plague person to be living on it. I start to jump roof to another roof, in a hint of surprise. An abandon pits pub, three-floor level. Good, new homes for me to stay in case thieving are longer. I took my chance to look over the edge for any plague people. But the coast was clear; I was able to climb down.

 

 

It didn’t take to pick-lock the door and walk in, the place was pitch-black. But it is a good place for me to stay for another night. Before I can step my foot to Dunwall Tower, I began to walk around. Pass my finger above the counter then lift it to rub against each other. Dust, good enough. Until I notice stairs, so I took it to climb. Knowing this place is large enough, I made to the third level. Look around and notice the door was half open. Well, the second floor some doors were close and open. But never expect to find this one-half open.

 

 

I push the door in as I walk through; I notice the window as close as well. Took my chance to look through it and notice a bridge that connects above from another building to the last tower-look building. This sure seems strange but I continue my searching. I turn around and saw another door, placed my hand on the doorknob and twist it. It was open so I push once more; I share the place with a dawn light of moonlight. There was a bed, a desk, chair and a sink.

 

 

“My kind of place,” I said.

 

 

I was glad there was a lamp so I can try light this room a bit. Once I light it up, I look at each wall. But I was caught off a surprise, there was paper sticking onto the wall. A drawing made if I believe an eight or ten-year-old kiddo. But I began to realize this portrait of a familiar face.

 

 

“Corvo?”


	12. Images & Surprise

_Garrett's POV_

 

 

 

I ghostly move my hand on old, wrinkled paper. It was certain to draw by crayons... Or color pen, whoever made this. Still, this drawing created by a child; but who the child is? A child that Corvo never mentioned this history, then again. Why should I worry about it? After all, this is going be the place I'm going to stay for not sure how long. The bits curious inside of me has dismissed. I withdrew my hand; this is the only place I'd take to sleep for the morning. Then at night it when the fun start, but I should take caution in my hand. I won't be able to sleep, to not know I am safe in this room.

 

 

This building is crawled with those plagues. I wasn't much aware of a name that was given but I never gave a single thing about it. But of course, I'm not planning to harm them. I took few steps back before the exam the whole room. Both door, the one I came in and the other one. Seal shut with wood stuck on the door like glue. I raise but an eyebrow, this is serious. But, I rub my chin lightly; there could be something behind this door. Taking my step quiet, slowly as I crouch and look into one of the holes from the door. A shadow figure passes by limp to limp then it groaned.

 

 

"Of course... Who wouldn't lock up a sickness inside?" I mumble as I eventually pull myself back on my feet.

 

 

This place is far to danger to sleep on, even who knows if I snore? Or one of them breaks down? I take noted as I stepped away from the sealed door. Left the room – yet, I glance over the drawing of a child. Corvo's face was... Treasure. Corvo was self-pity to leave it here; I climb on the bed. Caution with the silence and then tried my best to remove it without the sound of rip paper. A small success as then I rolled the paper up and put it where blackjack belongs. Look over my shoulder, nothing out of the ordinary. Climb down from the bed and leave the room. Not until I spotted a window.

 

 

A path that leads to another building – awful looking tower; wander lurks there from. Climbed out from the window, as I caution walk over the wooden floor; hasn't been given property for who knows how long. I continue my step by step before then I stopped myself; a low groan below from me. Take the chance to look directly down. Few or less plague walks about. This place is almost infested with it; I thought they already cured it?

 

 

Unless – no I came here for some answers; I picked up the pace to reach that tower. The bright from the moon was my sources to able see in dark. At first, I assume this tower could be locked. Nothing a little pitch-lock would do it trick. I crouch to view keyhole and slowly begun with open up. A few turn then push in. It open, I retrieve it and open the handle by giving a gentle push. Entered pitch room in able to adjust my vision to know where the window could be. Even though, it would be too stupid to leave the door open. I close it behind me then go ahead to find at least where the window was. Whoever did shut it, it did a good job. Not excellent but a good job.

 

 

I place my hand in front of the wall, carefully patted until felt something out of natural.

 

 

Bingo.

 

 

Give a few push and tug until eventually, it open. I was welcomed with bright moonlight from the sky. The view from here to Dunwall was – no it felt different. Different from Eternal City, it felt peacefully yet alive from where I am. My eyes set to see other unique building design until I spotted the tallest building. I try to climb out the smaller version window box and sat down to look at it. Retrieved the ring and put it in front of me and the Dunwall Tower. Corvo is in there, Royal Protector. What more does one bodyguard hides?

 

 

Secrets waits for me to come and swipe right under their nose. Dirtiest crimes they committed, it would be too busy if they didn't realize it. I smirked to myself.

 

 

"Well, Mr. Royal Protector. What secrets do you own? Are they for me to steal, well." I pause to let out a chuckle. "I'm coming for them."

 

 

 

_Corvo's POV_

 

 

 

The night was too peaceful; Emily is fastened asleep in her quarter. This was not easy to explain her in despite her age. The thing wouldn't easy for her to understand it even is a grown up job. But reasonable for her not to understand, someone is planning to assault her throne. In a better way to put a description, steal her throne by throwing some accusation of fake orders. Whoever this unknown threat maybe, I will find them. If even mean I must get my hand bit dirty – not that I complain. But it requires, and then I have no other choice to do it. It may go against everything I may know of law and my role of the job. Perhaps I should distract myself, getting the bottom of this sudden missing ring back from the vault. Alas, it would take almost a Master Thief to steal it.

 

 

Which it come to my conclusion only one thief would be able to steal it so easily. Yet with the small effort of poorly evidence won't be able to point the culprit. I rub my forehead of exhaustion sorting out of all these ideal of one simple could get into the vault. Perhaps a small freshman of air would settle these busy thoughts. As soon I was in availed to leave the quarter of my room to the outside of the building; a chill breeze passes through my comfortable coat with a shudder. I wasn't expecting a cold night.

 

 

Still, it would be nice to make a batch of warm tea or hot cocoa enjoy this typical weather. Granted by Mother Nature and all, perhaps winter is coming sooner as I expected to be. Is still the middle of fall, however, perhaps we should consider preparing a bouquet of dinner. Without the Empress – Jessamine to share with us like a family. The burden remains, not even time would heal it up. But I shouldn't be looking into the past. The past is gone; I must remain to focus on the present and what Future shall bring to us. Alas, I was able to catch myself staring at the moonlight surrounding billions and trillions of white dots in black sheet above from us. I wondered if Garrett is looking at the moon about now. It could be a different view from here in Dunwall than Eternal City. Thief in the shadow, it has a nice touch of it. I let out a chuckle before heading back inside.

 

 

Enough of moon sight –

 

 

“Lord Protector, or that even your title named.”


	13. I Am The Enemy

_Corvo’s POV_

 

 

“Who are you?”  I immediately ask in unknown presences stood front of me. Then I added. “Where are the guards?”

 

“I took the business in the matter on my own, Lord Protector. The Royal Spy Master of new Empress, Emily Kaldwin; Daughter of Jessamine –“The tone of voice was feminine as soon I detected it. “–Which Emily is your daughter.”

 

“Those rumors aren’t confirmed. Only the former Empress knows who the father of Emily is.” I say with bitter.

 

It took a step forward to reveal a female, bit young feature – directly from Golden Cat. Still, I wasn’t quite able to capture the figure on the face. Everything she wore was leather – almost leather like Garrett’s attire. Perhaps he must have knowledge about this person. However, I wasn’t going to let my guard down – this could be packing any weapon to kill me. Unless… There could be one particular equip I wasn’t aware and the same equipment was able to bring the Watch Guard down.

 

But one thing I was aware, I won’t allow it come closer to Emily. Who may pay this person well enough; these days can’t be trusted since Emily was crowned on her throne. Nonsense, a small practice won’t hurt. But I live strict not to harm the person. A small knockout would do the trick and remove any dangerous item before filled in for questions in the able track down. Track down – and finish the owner for the pull out a foolish act upon to kill Emily.

 

“Rumor is a rumor, Lord Protector. I was assigning to kill.”

 

“Look—“I began carefully bend my arm behind me. “—if you don’t believe I’m ‘ _Lord Protector_ ’, is still my title. I won’t allow you step closer to this place to harm anyone else.”

 

“Oh, now you start to sound like Garrett.” She says, places her hand on her waist.

 

“Garrett?”

 

She waves her claims. “No one interest.”

 

There must be a history between her and Garrett. Perhaps something I’m not quite fondly aware between someone knows about Garrett. If I lived — that is, I would plan to see him. Get some information out of him. Unless it was under Empress’ order then it would be matter. Nevertheless, I remain in the same position while aware for her surprise attack. But if she was sent by the enemy, then there could be chances this enemy is linked with the issues of Eternal City.

 

Even it means I have to find a way to keep her alive and unharmed. Practically, unscratched — just a few knockout or choke-holder to able knocks her out. Not much require doing it, yet it would be necessary in order to protect Emily. Back to focus on this enemy, I wasn’t going to let her do much as damage. I begin to feel the burn on my marking as then. Time was bent; the scenario was black with a hit of painted color. I counted as I withdrew my crossbow.

 

_One._

 

I loaded up the sleep dart.

 

_Two, three, four._

 

The point at the crossbow at the female assassin, in hope only hit on her shoulder.

 

_Five, six._

 

I pull the trigger, the dart remains in midair. Then resume the time, darts resume after I pulled the trigger. By my surprise, she was able to dodge it in such quick pace but alas. One of the darts manages to easily pierce on her outfit. Her body limped then stumbled on the floor with a dim thud sound. I still can’t find myself to lay a hand over a female. Even I am not sure who this may be, but a part of me is telling take her inside and keeps her in to interrogate question. I shake my thoughts aside; doors open up behind me as I look.

 

“Lord Protector is everything alright?”

 

“Settle down, I took care. But send your men down to investigate, we have our troublemaker.” I explained before gesture at the unconscious female.

 

Both Guards nodded, returning back inside of the castle before sending small troops to investigate for any leftover corpses. As meanwhile, I loaded up the unconscious female onto my shoulder while walk directly back to the castle. In meantime, patient and calm the suspect would wake up within next day or more. But importantly, I cannot allow this spread to Emily without getting her worry about this situation. Hoping — it was just another word to believe everything would be okay as if I want everything to be fine.

 

But I believed it won’t be same as it was, back the Eternal City; it was just the beginning. Perhaps if the thing gets worse in every second the only solution to keep Emily safe. Is either taken her to Serkonos or Eternal City. But politics won’t be surprised to see a young girl being an Empress — not that I really don’t care much about politics — I promised the Empress to be there for Emily to deal with a politician.

 

Even it means ripping her away from me.

 

* * *

 

 

_Garrett’s POV_

 

The morning was coming up, quickly, the faint dawn in the distance was clear in my view. It was time for me to hit the dark, snooze the entire morning. In waits for the actual dark time comes — and I might add to take a small trip around, getting know the street of Dunwall. The richest story, nobles, and their most important possession — well their precious possession will be mine soon enough. As soon I avoid the necessary of Dunwall Guards patrol on streets and to deal with plague people. I’m concern they have a name instead to be called plague people. But I’m going to leave as what I give them, plague people. The issues have not yet solved out has it, whatever this Empress is doing.

 

Then again, is none of my concern to bug into royalty issues going on as it never affects me. Just like politics in Eternal City and their mayor. So many secrets and I, Garrett, was able to obtain those pitiful secrets. Sorting out the whole plan, perhaps in Dunwall castle; secrets lies within my touch. It can easy to be stolen with just one sweep from its place. Take this ring as an example — on the prize possession from the Empress. I'm hardly surprised they haven’t put a wanted warranty for stolen possession of an item belong to the Empress.

 

But of course, who is this Empress. I couldn’t remember the name but it did start out Emily. Emily as what, perhaps I would find out soon enough. I guide myself toward the bed; surprisingly there were only two beds. Not sure why this tower needs two beds — but again, this shouldn’t be my business. I took the one on the left side; remove the equipment and weapons on me to settle it on aside. Where there was a chair next to it. Only then to have nothing but my clothing, the cloak would be suitable for covers up to allow me sleep. The pillow here, I wish not to know.

 

It won’t be exactly from my bed back at the clock tower — but I won’t be staying here forever. Not the exactly whole point. It wills a ticket to one day and back to Eternal of their reeked alcoholism in every corner.

 

For one thing, I know.

 

I am the enemy of Eternal City as well a new enemy in Dunwall.

 

But was I a simple enemy to Erin? I figure I try the best I could do with her. She was almost sister figurine to me — as in I never had a family before. Perhaps I never recall my parents as they pass away. I was merely youngest, roaming around in street. The first object I was able to steal was survived now I survive by stealing. Erin, if she wasn’t such hothead all the time. Drive by the blood-craving murderous, if she didn’t or I was nothing but blinded fool. I didn’t know anything about her past that could connect her sudden behavior to kill and kill.

But she skills still impressive to this day, still, she could come better thief that I am. I shake my head; slowly turn around allowing this silence try to hush the busy thoughts gather above me. None of them would ever shut up, linger and whisper on every corner. Only they brought was this heavy feeling on my shoulder. A crime I must pay even I escape whenever I see it. Yet I’m paying it while I have this Primal-infused eye as a curse for my punishment. It became a memory for to never forget what happen that day. It will be buried within me as I die.

 

If only —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I might be taking it slow and patient with this fanfiction as since, well my Xbox 360 is dead and I can't play either Dishonored or Thief. And Dishonored 2 is coming so soon o o oh I don't have Xbox One either so here I am trying to find a way to get Dishonored and Thief for my laptop.  
> Also the chapter might be expanded a bit since I read the comic of Dishonored but couldn't find the book yet aaaah  
> Anyway! That would be all, Chapter 14 is under working but again, I wanna take it patient without rushing ; v ;


	14. Fear

_Corvo’s POV_

 

 

 

Informing this to Emily was both difficult and stressful. To see the panic increase on her face about an assassin was sent to kill her; I had to reassure her that I took the problem into my own hands. Perhaps when she reaches the certain age, I will take her under my hand and train her. To learn how to defend herself whenever I am not availed to assistance her. For the moment, I have to be her side until the assassin remains behind bars before we can further in questions. But my concern is the name she mentions. Garrett. As if she knows him — perhaps work with him before. Something I may not be aware of Garrett.

 

And probably get the bottom of this to know why an Assassin used to be partner or associate or knows anything about thief Garrett. Things I’m not fully aware of most could be I was aware while tagging up with him back at Eternal City. Still, remain patient is what I can try to cooperate. Until this day passes, I may be able to organize a small chat with the assassin. At the moment, I was with Emily; she is teaching today.

 

For the moment, something to ease up her mind after the news drop on her; she would forget it later. A small distraction is what I pray for her. Whatever the outcomes may bring — I only want the best thing for her. Then again, I’m starting to understand why Emily says this is boring. Of a mind from a child who refuses to focus an actual education that wishes to learn about swords and adventure. Yet, I start to realize where she truly gets it from.

 

Is no surprising to see where she gets it from, despite Emily have some personality charts from her mother. The care of her people just likes her mother, though she takes a little advice from me. Whenever a situation she doesn’t understand; I explained to her as most Royal Protector should do with their daughter. In hope, she doesn’t make mistake or chooses a wrong option for her people. Listen to me; practically worry of whatever she is choosing. I should be proud of her instead, proud as anyone could be. I’m beyond proud of her —

 

“Corvo, hey!” A small hiss enters on my ear.

 

I slowly glanced down at Emily. “Emily, pay attention to your tutor.”

 

“Is too boring Corvo… Could you tell me how you fought with that Assassin?” She whispered, pulling out a small pout.

 

I sort it out my thoughts, took a small glance to the tutor. Busy stared at the book while talks out loud — which I am seeing her point. Still, it was disrespectful for the tutor if Emily is distracted, not paying attention. The excitement grew in her eyes but a small disagree would shatter them. I couldn’t tell her but I could persuade her after her tutor class. Then again, she might a smart brain to avoid my persuade to eventually convince me to explain her.

 

Oh, Empress.

 

“I suggest you continue your tutor, we have plenty to chat during lunch.”

 

Emily pouted. “Fine…”

 

I'm hardly surprised, yet the smile spread across my lip. “I promise.”

 

“You better.” She grinned back.

 

I have to. Otherwise, it would be troublesome for the tutor — or perhaps kicked me out from the room. Yet to stay on guard door duty to watch any suspicious; Emily is quite troublesome yet a blood run into another blood. In further future, I’d teach her the stealth skills, how to hide from enemy sight yet how not to strike them. If is necessary; but this a good idea. Not now, yet when she is bit older. Probably somewhere in her teen year or so.

The tutor ended, Emily gave her goodbye then turns her attention to me. Excited never fail to leave her yet I am amazed how she can easily handle this situation. Jessamine would be more proud of her daughter. A fearless and strong daughter we both able to produce, never fail us to feel happier to have her. I gently wrap my hand around her, securing with a soft tight as I guide her out of the room. To then lead on the stair and head to the dining room from this Tower.

 

The small memory flashes in front of me, the exact night as I entered this Tower to stop Hiram Burrows. It was quick, quiet and expose the real him. With a small interrogation with The Propaganda Officer, it was more an exchange for his life. I slowly push them aside; it wasn’t the right position to remember it. The past is in the past, I must focus on what is in front of me. Protect Emily from all cause, train her in secret so she may be able to protect herself. When —

 

A shocking feeling sudden sunk down on my heart; I look over the corner of my eyes to see Emily skipping as we walk. Her happiness vibes just transfer inside of me, the sudden feeling disappears. I refocus on the front of me as we made to the dining room. Her hand slips off as it was slippery, making her way toward her chair. Happy little girl, our happy little girl; I wondered if I deserve it to be her father. She saw me as a role father figure for her.

 

Maybe I shouldn’t think those, pushing it aside as I head over for an empty seat. Next to Emily; with plates, forks, anything lunch out for the Empress. Anything out of this, healthy food for Emily but I wouldn’t understand how she was able to get some bit sugary in her pocket. As if she made deal with chef in the kitchen to give her some sweetness to eat. Personally, I would agree on this but I swipe the food away from it. Without realizing, I chuckle to my own thought. To bring a short confusion on Emily’s faced as she looked at me.

 

“Corvo?”

 

“Is there something wrong with your food?” I asked before took her plates to exam it.

 

“Corvo!” Emily laughed as she grabs her plate. “Of course not, I noticed you were laughing. You… Usually, don’t laugh out of blue.”

 

Emily was right; I never show much my emotion or laugh out of blue. I stared at her with a puzzled expression on my face before allow it to sunk down. I was thinking about sweet and chef and stealing, odd. Shaken my head, I smiled at her. “My sincerity apology, Young Empress but you are right. I don’t laugh out of blue.”

 

“Of course and you better explain me!” Emily exclaim, using her finger to point at me.

 

“There is plenty time to explain but, you requested me to explain about the night of intruder enter your home.” I reminded her.

 

“Oh right, carry on.” She waves her hand in a matter of gesture to go on, while as she grab her fork to begin her lunch.

 

“As I was saying — this Assassin sudden show up. In the middle of moon viewing before I return back inside. The Assassin turned up. Without being detected, not sure what happened to our Guards but the results were bit… Gore some.” I realized what I said, which it would cue Emily lose her appetite real quick. “Ah, I’m sorry —“

 

Emily grinned as she settles her forks down. “Don’t be, I was not hungry anyway.”

 

“Emily —“

 

“No, no continue Corvo.”

 

I wasn’t going to; I shake my head at her. “No, you have to eat Emily. I can’t allow you skip lunch just to listen to my review from last night. You must eat.”

 

The silence enters between us, I feared for her to have eating disorder or worse — but I can’t allow her. Only I want is for Emily to stay healthy, eat food, and be happy. If I wasn’t here, then who could watch her over? I assume the Maiden and Guards but she needs an actual family to take care her. To watch her as she grown up to be a healthy woman — she is easy to slip right away from my hand. I almost lost her during that night at Kingsparrow Island if Havelock didn’t. My hand close tightly, even I assume the knuckles turn white without realizing. Just until Emily places her hand on my fist.

 

“Corvo, first calm down — Just like my mother told me.”

 

I raise an eyebrow but nodded as I allow myself to ease up. Just — Just like Jessamine told her. The cripple of anxiety begins to crumble down as I exhale shakily. Begin to return my normal habit, letting go my fist and then looked at Emily. She pulls out a kind smile as I return the smiles to her. Emily proved she will be a better Empress than her mother was.

 

“I will eat; there is nothing you should be afraid of! Don’t stop explaining, I want to know more what happened to the assassin and how long do you plan to keep her lock up?”

 

“How did you know the Assassin is a female?” I asked out of sudden.

 

Emily lowers her gaze down to her plate, grab the fork and poke her food. That ‘her’ got me off guard; I don’t reclaim I mention the gender. The only mention about an Assassin tries to come to murder her. None of Watch Guard informed Emily except I’m the only one to inform her. My eyes watched her, in utterly shocking. How exactly was she able to sneak in? Was there something she did not tell me? Then, something I remember it.

 

“Was it a friend who told you?”

 

Emily nodded, sunk bit down on the chair.

 

“And who is this friend? You never told me their name.” I try being caution not to pressure her.

 

“Oh Corvo, we must finish lunch! I have another class pretty soon.”

 

I feared since I read the audiograph from Jessamine for Emily during that time as I enter this castle to stop Lord Regent. Something about Emily was marked before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling a lot on editing, changing, erasing aaa.


End file.
